gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Besra
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Western Company | price = $658,000 (Story Mode, Enhanced Edition) $1,150,000 (Online) (ElitasTravel.com) | related = Hydra P-996 Lazer }} The Western Company Besra, referred to by JT Boyd simply as Jet, is a military jet trainer aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, ''as part of The San Andreas Flight School Update. Design The aircraft is heavily inspired by several military jets, mostly training ones. Its body and air intake ramps seem to have been inspired by the Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter light fighter aircraft and by the Casa C-101 single engine jet-powered advanced trainer and light attack aircraft, with wings and empennage similar to those found on the Aero L-39 Albatross and Hongdu JL-8 jet trainers. However, the single engine suggests that it is based on the F-20 Tigershark. In GTA Online, the aircraft can spawn in multiple different primary and secondary colors, most often being green as primary and black as secondary or grey as primary and yellow as secondary. Performance GTA V In general, the aircraft possesses excellent speed and maneuverability. Its engine has an afterburner like the P-996 Lazer, and as such, blue exhaust plumes can be seen shooting out of the airplane's exhaust. The plane's top speed is extremely fast, being only slightly slower than the Lazer (thus making it the third fastest vehicle in the game), but still having a higher acceleration in comparison (the highest of the game), being able to take off much faster. Thanks to a short wingspan and light fuselage, it has an incredibly responsive handling, as the player is able to execute many aerobatic stunts with ease. The plane's controls are very sensitive and precise. The Besra can slow down rapidly, and can take-off/land on short ranges, which makes this aircraft very good to land on roads. Unlike the P-996 Lazer, it has no weaponry, given that the Besra is a training jet. Like the Lazer, the Besra is particularly nose-heavy. This makes gliding in the event of engine failure nearly impossible. GTA V Overview Locations GTA V *Available in the protagonists' hangars upon downloading the DLC *Enhanced only: **3 can be found flying in formation around Fort Zancudo and through Lago Zancudo. **Can be found next to the hangars at the West end of Fort Zancudo. A unique gray version with black accents occasionally spawns here, though the green and gray versions with yellow accents are more common. **Can be bought at ElitasTravel.com for $658,000. GTA Online *Can be bought for $1,150,000 on ElitasTravel.com. Gallery Besra-GTAV-FSUpdate.png|A Besra next to a Coquette Classic, as seen in the update trailer. AirForce-member-GTAV.jpg|Members of the Air Force standing in front of the P-996 Lazer and the Besra for comparison. Besra-GTAV-Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit window view of the Besra with the pilot at it. Besra_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Besra-GTAV.jpg|A green Besra with black as secondary color. Besra-GTAO-yellow.jpg|A grey Besra with yellow as secondary color. besra_black.jpg|A black Besra with black as secondary color. Besra-GTAO-warningsigns.jpg|Warnings on the fuselage. Besra-GTAV-next.jpg|The Besra in the enhanced version of GTA V. BesraFtZancudo-GTAVPC.png|Besra spawning at Fort Zancudo in enhanced edition of GTA V. Besra-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Besra' on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia * The aircraft's name comes from the besra, a bird of prey native to Eastern and Southeastern Asia. Many aircraft in real-life are also named after birds such as the falcon. *It is the first trainer aircraft to appear in the GTA series. *Like the Lazer, the Besra is fitted with an ejection seat that will propel the pilot upwards and away from the aircraft when exiting in mid-flight. However, the seat does not get ejected along with the player. *Despite the fact that the Besra has no weaponry, a jet aiming HUD is present on the control panel inside the cockpit. This is most likely a developer's oversight as the result of the Besra's control panel being reused from the Lazer's. It could also indicate that the Besra is a Lead-in Fighter-Trainer (LIFT), an advanced trainer aircraft that has some degree of combat capability. *It is the most capable jet-powered aircraft for outmaneuvering a Lazer. Any skilled pilot can quite easily place themselves behind a player-operated Lazer and stay there, thus defeating its weapons systems. *Like the Lazer's number (996), the Besra always features the number 22. **The number 22 at the front of the cockpit has a slightly faulty texturing, rarely noticable when changing camera view on the turf of Los Santos International Airport, with the runway lights making it disappear. * Unlike the Lazer, it is possible to look backwards on the hood view (X360/PS3). * When the Besra is selected from Trevor's hangar, it will spawn outside, on the left side of the runway. The same happens with the Miljet. This occurs because both aircraft are too big to fit into the hangar. See Also * P-996 Lazer, a multirole military aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V * Hydra, a VTOL military aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update Navigation }} es:Besra de:Besra (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Military Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Aircraft